The Stealing Game
by xAnimeLoverx3
Summary: While Videl is shopping with Pan, they come across Erasa and Sharpner. Turns out, Sharpner still has a thing for Videl. Will his dangerous ideas of taking Videl turn into a life-or-death situation?
1. Let the Games Begin

_**So I'm starting a new a story since I got this idea for this. So I hope you enjoy!**_

"Oh look at it mom!" Pan shrieked with excitement. It was a pinkish reddish dress that came up to the knee. Videl nodded in agreement. It _was_ beautiful. The same size as Pan too. Bulma had invited them to a formal party at her house so they were looking for clothing.

"I will buy it for you if you want it Pan." Videl said. Pan jumped with happiness. Videl smiled. Her daughter was cute.

"Videl?" Videl heard someone say. Both Videl and Pan looked and saw a man and woman running towards them. They were both blond. Videl never met these people in her life (or she _thought _she didn't). Pan looked at her mother, then at the strange people. They caught up with them.

"Oh Videl it's been so long!" The woman said as she hugged Videl. "Excuse me, but do I know you?" Videl asked as the woman released her. "Of course you do Videl! Remember us? We're Erasa and Sharpner!" Videl eyes widened. Pan was confused. "Mother, who are they?" Pan asked. "Old friends of mine honey." Videl replied.

"So, Videl what's with the kid next to you?" Sharpner asked. Videl frowned and held Pan close. "She's my daughter." Videl said, annoyed. Sharpner was quiet. "So you're married?" He asked quietly. "Of course, I'm not that ugly." She said. Pan giggled. "So who's the lucky guy Videl?" Erasa asked curiously, but cheerfully. Videl felt awkward. Sharpner still liked her, after all these years. Videl took a deep breath. "Gohan," She finally said.

They were both stunned. "So are _you_ guys married?" Videl asked, trying to change the subject. "No." Videl just paid for the dress and grabbed Pan and flew to Mount Paozu.

"Mom, what was that?" Pan said. Videl explained the crush Sharpner has on her and how Erasa won't keep her nose out of people's business. Pan found this a little funny. Plus the 'no' meant that Sharpner was gonna go after her. She shivered at the thought.

Gohan greeted them when they came inside the house. He went back to his reading after that. Videl needed time alone, so she went outside. She inhaled the fresh air of Mount Paozu and smiled. She was interrupted by a phone call. "Hello?" "You will fall for me, understood? Even if means taking you by force!" the phone yelled. Sharpner hung up.

Just as she thought, he _was_ gonna try to take her away from Gohan. Tears filled her eyes. Next thing you know Sharpner will do kidnapping, blackmail and probably love potions. Videl wiped the tears, and then laughed to herself. That would never happen. Not with their awesome strength and the smartness of Gohan. She smiled and went back inside. She was tired from all that shopping and it was 4:30. She yawned and took a nap.

When she woke up, it was unusually quiet. Well, Gohan was always quiet but Pan… if Pan wasn't talking, Videl would usually hear the T.V. on. She came out of her bedroom to find Gohan looking frightened. "Pan's gone!" Videl found a note. "Gohan look what I found!" Videl said.

"_Dear Gohan, I guess you realized that your daughter is gone. I took her somewhere you would never find her. If you want your daughter back with no injuries, you will give me Videl. If call the police, I will kill her. I hope you do the right choice for your daughter. _

_From Sharpener."_

Videl burst onto tears and cried on Gohan shoulder. She guessed that the stealing game has begun.

_**1**__**st**__** chapter of second story finished! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**_

_**xAnimeLoverx3 **_


	2. Kidnap

_**Disclaimer: I don't DB, DBZ or DBGT, Akira Toriyama does.**_

_** Chapter 2! I know it's been a million years since I haven't updated but now I am! See what happened to Pan!**_

"HELP!" a tied up Pan shrieked. She was going to ask her father (who was asleep) if they can spar a little, but a cloaked figure picked her up and carried her to this underground room. She struggled to get out of the hands but he made her drink something that made her weak and also lowered her ki. "UGH, would you shut your big mouth, little girl!" The figure shouted at her. Pan recognized the voice.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOUR ONE OF MY MOTHER'S OLD FRIENDS, AREN'T YOU!" She shrieked again. The figure did a devilish laugh and removed the cloak. The figure was a man with long blond hair. "What do you want from me?" Pan said fearlessly. "To be honest, I want your mother. She's beautiful. But her prettiness is being wasted by a geek like Gohan!" Sharpner answered. Pan's face had the looks of disgust. But she was relieved that wasn't gonna get raped or something like that.

"Wait," Pan called to him. "Then why am I here?" "Oh little girl, it's call blackmail. Here's how it will work, first you're your parents find the note. Second, Videl will gladly give herself to me. Last, you will go back home with geeky father." He replied. Pan just glared at him.

_~Mount Paozu~_

"Oh Gohan! What are we supposed to do! I don't want to give myself to Sharpner! No way! I just want my Pan back!" Videl just kept saying. Gohan looked at the note. "Maybe Bulma can help." Gohan finally said as he picked up the phone.

"Capsule Corporation, how can I help you?" Bulma's voice answered. "Bulma we have an emergency! Pan's been stolen!" Gohan said too fast. "Gohan just calm down then tell me again." Bulma said. When Gohan was done, Bulma eyes were wide with shock. "You have the note right?" Bulma asked him. "Yup, right here." Gohan answered. "I think I can help. Just come over with the note." Bulma's voice said as she hung up.

Both Gohan and Videl immediately went Capsule Corp.

~_Sharpner's Underground Room~_

"You do know I can beat the crap out of you." Pan said to Sharpner, struggling to try to get out of the extremely thick rope that he used to tie her. "But can you beat someone up all tied up?" He said sarcastically as he got a big, black cushiony chair to sit on. That shut Pan up. She kept trying to go to sleep, but the floor was extremely dirty and uncomfortable. "Ugh, can you at least clean this filthy place?" Pan said, disgusted. "Nope," he yawned. Pan groaned.

_~At Capsule Corp. ~_

"Here's the note." Gohan said wearing clean gloves, careful of his finger prints. Bulma, who was also wearing clean gloves, took the note. She put it on the table and got a suitcase. She opened it. It was filled with fingerprint recognition scanners, and other things.

Bulma took the fingerprint recognition scanner and scanned the note. "I found it!" she exclaimed. "So can you find the trace of where he went?" Gohan asked. "Maybe, if I go to your house." Bulma answered him. "Trunks!" Trunks came running in. He was terrified of his mother's angry outbursts, so he always tried to be on her good side. "Yes mom?" He said. "Mind if you take care of things while I'm at Gohan's house?" She asked him. "Sure!" he replied as he got a blueprint and began to work.

_ ~Back at the Son house~_

"It all started right there." Gohan told Bulma, pointing at the table where Gohan studied his books. He felt Pan's energy when he was sleeping. Bulma went to work.

About an hour later, Videl was taking a nap on the couch, Gohan was reading a book and Bulma was still scanning the table and the floor. "_This is gonna be harder than I thought._" Bulma thought as she couldn't find the trace.

_**So, what do you think of chapter 2? Please review!**_

_**xAnimeLoverx3 **_


	3. Who Won?

_**Hallelujah, chapter 3! I'm sorry it took so long writing this chapter, I had writer's block for a few days. Let's start chapter 3!**_

Bulma never saw a problem so complicated like this before. Sure she had that problem with other experiments, but this one was REALLY hard. She sighed and continued to scan the table and floor.

Gohan set down his book on the coffee table. "Need help Bulma?" he asked her. "Yeah, thanks." Bulma sighed with relief. Gohan smiled and got another scanner.

_ ~Sharpner's Underground Room~_

Pan actually managed to sleep standing up. But when she woke up, her back was sore. "_How long will it take for them to find me?" _She thought to herself as she tried her best to massage her back.

She looked at Sharpner, who was taking a nap comfortably in the big cushiony chair. She realized she had her full strength back. That drink he gave her earlier must expired or something. She struggled to get of the ropes, but it was hopeless. The ropes were too strong.

Pan stopped struggling. Struggling wouldn't do anything besides waste time. She thought and thought. "_How could I've been so stupid?" _she thought to herself angrily. She took a deep breath and powered up. She yelled, waking Sharpner up. She was surrounded by white aura. She smiled.

_~Back at the Son House~_

Gohan's head perked up. He stopped scanning and concentrated. "Gohan what are you doing?" Bulma asked. "I think I feel Pan's energy." He replied as he set the scanner down. The moment he said 'Pan', Videl woke up and looked at Gohan with hopeful eyes. "Videl, you fly Bulma back to Capsule Corp. I'll go follow Pan's energy trace." Videl nodded. She helped Bulma get her scanners and flew to Capsule Corp. "_Bring her back please, Gohan."_ Videl thought as she flew off.

Gohan closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt it again, but it was a little weaker. "_No need to worry, she used a lot of energy."_ Gohan thought as he flew toward the energy, his eyes still closed.

~_Back at Sharpner's Underground Room/House~_

"Why did you wake me up from my beauty sleep? I don't want to be tired when your beautiful mother comes!" He shouted as he slapped her. Pan's cheek turned red. She just sat there, fighting back small tears.

"Hmph, where's that beautiful woman?" Sharpner asked himself as he looked at his watch. It said 6:50. "Maybe she's making sure that she looks pretty." He said, smirking. Pan sighed. "_Where's dad?"_ She thought as a few tears escaped her eyes.

Gohan finally made it. It was a small, yellow house in a quiet neighborhood. Gohan burst through the door. Nobody was there. He began searching through the house. Finally, all he had to look was the basement. The door was locked though. Gohan kicked the door open.

Pan and Sharpner both heard the door being open (more like forcefully being opened). "I guess Videl was too excited to even knock on the door." Sharpner laughed. Pan smirked, knowing it was her father. "DADDY! I'M IN HERE!" she shrieked, hoping it would help her father find her. "It's not your geeky father little girl. It's Videl." Sharpner said, annoyed. Pan ignored him. "DADDY!"

Gohan had just finished looking around the basement when he heard Pan's voice. He looked at the direction where it came from. It came from underneath him. He looked down and found a key lock. He just punched the concrete floor and in the hole, there he saw Pan, all tied up.

Gohan quickly jumped in there and saw Sharpner, whose eyes were wide. "Hey! Videl was supposed to come here not you!" Sharpner yelled at him. Gohan just gave him a glare and walked toward Pan. Sharpner ran to Pan and guarded her.

"The deal was that if Videl is mine, you'll have your stupid daughter back!" Sharpner shouted. Gohan punched him in the face. Pan never saw her father like this before. Gohan just looked at the helpless Sharpner as he sat up. From the chin to his nose, was blood from his mouth and nose. Gohan looked like he was gonna attack again.

"P-please d-don't h-hurt me." Sharpner pleaded. Gohan gave him a look. "I'm not gonna hurt you anymore. I'm not like you." He responded as he began to untie Pan. Sharpner ran out of the house, hopefully never to be seen again. "Thank you daddy." Pan said to him. Gohan just smiled at her and they both flew back Mount Paozu.

"Oh my precious little girl is back!" Videl exclaimed as she hugged Pan. After she released her, she hugged Gohan. "Thanks for bringing her back Gohan." She said. Gohan smiled and hoped that Sharpener will never bother their family again.

_***Gasp*, Chapter 3 finished? After 15 days? Well, I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review!**_

_** xAnimeLoverx3 **_


	4. Round 2?

_**Chapter 4! Yes, people this story is still in progress so don't worry. Finally I cleared the stupid air. Let's start this chapter! ;)**_

"Clean you guys just please clean this house up?" Videl pleaded to Pan and Gohan as she dusting everything. Pan was just watching T.V. while Gohan was sorting out plans for his class.

Videl was just getting ready for a man, who gives "special" women a bottle of _pink_ liquid. The liquid would make the lady non-wrinkle-ish for 10 years. Videl has been noticing that she was beginning to have wrinkles. Like any other lady, she wanted to get rid of them before she turned all wrinkly.

Pan turned off the T.V. "Ugh, fine." she scowled as she got the vacuum. Gohan sighed as he closed his planner. He got up and got a wet tablecloth. Videl smiled as she continued to dust.

"He's here!" Videl exclaimed as the doorbell rang. Pan got the vacuum and put it in the closet. Gohan put the tablecloth in the sink. Videl opened the door.

There stood a man with short black hair in a suit. In his pockets were containers. "Welcome!" Videl said kindly. He smiled at her as he entered the house. Gohan could've sworn he saw the man glare at him.

"So, how do you know I'm one of those 'special' women?" Videl asked the man. He smiled at her again. "I just know." He said in a weird deep voice as he handed her the container. Videl squealed in delight and grabbed it. She was about to open it when the man stopped her.

"You're supposed to look at me while you drink it." He said. Videl looked at him and shrugged. "_Anything for no wrinkles,"_ Videl thought happily as she drunk the liquid. The man smirked.

"Thank you for the thingy!" Videl exclaimed as he began to walk out the door. "You might need this." He said as he handed her a piece of paper. She beamed at it and waved goodbye.

The man was at least a half a mile from Mount Paozu when he began to laugh uncontrollably. He put his hand on his hair and pulled. It came right off and long blond hair landed on his shoulders. "Yes!" he laughed. "Videl drunk my love potion. This time she will be mine!"

"Mom, are you okay?" Pan asked, worried. Videl _was not_ okay. "Gohan," she said. "I'm going out." She went out the door. Pan blinked rapidity. "Daddy, is mom okay?"

Videl was walking without blinking. She opened the piece of paper Sharpner gave her. _34 Landfarm St._ the paper said. She smirked and continued to walk.

Sharpner was taking a shower when he heard the door being opened. He turned off the water and put a towel around… you know where. He opened the door and laughed. There was Videl, grinning.

"Oh Sharpner," Videl cried in his arms. "I've been such an idiot to choose nerdy Gohan over you!" "It's okay…if you be mine tonight." "Oh, of course!" she insisted as they sped off to his room. (A/N: When I wrote this I was like :O)

"Mom?" Pan said as she rubbed her eyes. Pan heard the door being opened at 4:00. Videl just beamed at her. "Pan, just go back to bed." she replied as went to her bedroom.

"Daddy," Pan whispered in the morning. Gohan just flinched and turned the other way. Pan glared at him. This time she shook him. "Wake up god dammit." She whispered louder. Gohan just laid there sleeping.

Pan was officially pissed. She punched him. Gohan immediately woke up. "Pan, what was that for?" Gohan asked as he rubbed his arm. "Dad," Pan began. "Do you think mom's having an affair?" Gohan quickly sat up. "An affair." Gohan said. "Well she _has_ been acting strange lately." he put his finger on his chin. "Ever since... that man gave her that liquid!"

_**Well… I guess I did okay. Sorry if i wasn't what you expected. Hopefully you enjoyed though. Please review!**_

_**xAnimeLoverx3**_


	5. Search for the Cure: Part 1

_**Hiya people! I know I took a long time on this, but I've been trying to make stuff exciting for you guys! Oh well, here comes Chapter 5!**_

"Dad, you what this means?" Pan shouted. Gohan nodded.

"Sharpner came back." He sighed quietly. He saw the bottle that kept the liquid on the coffee table. Pan watched as her father came back with the empty bottle. He sniffed the top.

"Just what I thought," Gohan said. "Love potion."

Pan gasped. "B-but I never thought love potions existed! I thought it was just a something from stupid fairytales!" She cried.

"Well Pan, it's time you know about these dumb craps. They are forbidden in most parts in the world. We're in those parts. I guess Sharpner is a little too desperate to get your mother to actually break the laws." Gohan explained.

Pan just stared at him, wide-eyed. She still couldn't believe it. Gohan just smiled. "Luckily I know the cure." He chuckled.

Pan's face lit up with joy. "Really?" she exclaimed. "Uh-huh, but there is a problem," "What is it?" Pan smiled. "I sorta lost the paper that held the recipe." He laughed nervously. Pan's smile died off. "Where was the last place you saw it?" she growled.

"In my room, it might be in one of my drawers." Gohan answered.

"Oh well." Pan sighed. "Let's go look for the ugly paper." Gohan and Pan went to Gohan's room. Pan groaned as she saw how much drawers her father's room had. "Let's just start." Pan stated as she pulled her father's arm in front of a drawer.

~_About a half hour later~_

Gohan's organized room now has turned into a dump-looking room. There were papers, binders, books and electronics on the barely-can-see floor. "Look dad, only one more desk to look in!" Pan exclaimed in relief. Gohan's right eye was half shut. He sighed happily and wobbled his way to the last drawer.

"Okay," Pan said. "Let's open it." She pulled the drawer, but it didn't budge. "Dammit, dad help me, it won't open." Gohan sighed and went to his daughter.

He pulled the drawer, but it wouldn't open. "_This is strange."_ Gohan thought as he pulled harder. "Okay, let's pull it together." Gohan instructed Pan. Pan nodded and went to her father's side. They both the knob on the drawer and pulled. The drawer exploded when it open.

"Yes, now let dig!" Pan hollered out as Gohan and she began to dig into the drawer.

Pan gasped as there was only one paper in the drawer. She grabbed it and looked. It was the love potion cure recipe! Pan jumped into the air and laughed with happiness.

Gohan took the recipe from her hands and began to read it carefully. "Oh crap." He said. "What wrong?" Pan asked.

"Most of the ingredients are very expensive. Plus, some of the ingredients are hard to find." Gohan stormed. "Dad, we can always ask Bulma to buy the expensive stuff." Pan suggested.

"Pan, I can't just ask her for money. That's rude." Gohan said, but Pan was already on the phone with Bulma. Gohan sighed and just plumped on his computer chair.

"… Okay. Thank you Bulma!" Pan exclaimed as she hung up the phone. "Come on dad. We have to go to Capsule Corp." Pan stated as she pulled on her dad's arm. Gohan stood up lazily and flew to Capsule Corp with Pan.

"Oh, Gohan, it's fine! I'm one of the richest people on Earth! So let's see, two diamonds, four nuggets of gold, fifteen pieces of leather…" Bulma began to hesitate. "Uhhh, sorry Gohan this stuff is too expensive. I guess you guys just have to find it on your own." Bulma apologized.

"So, I guess we have to look all around the world to find most of the ingredients?" Pan asked. "Yup," Gohan answered. "It would be easier and faster if we split up." Pan looked at him.

"You can take care of yourself, you're 14." Gohan continued. "Do you want to get your mother cured from that stupid love potion?" Pan nodded.

"Okay then, let's go home so we can duplicate this paper." Gohan said as they both flew off together.

"_Printing." _ The printer said as it began to print an exact duplicate of the recipe. "Let's go Pan." Gohan ordered. She smiled at him they both flew in opposite directions to find ingredients for the cure, so they can have Videl back.

_**FINALLY DONE! Will they able to find all of the ingredients to cure Videl? Has Sharpner won this round? Find out on the next chapter of "The Stealing Game"! Please review!**_

_**xAnimeLoverx3**_


	6. Search for the Cure: Part 2

_**Hi guys, it's been a long time! I intend to work more on my stories for you guys. Soo, I hope you enjoy chapter 6!**_

Pan continued to fly with a walkie-talkie in her hand and a piece of paper in her other. She has been looking for gold mines for at least an hour, but she hasn't had any luck. Gohan and Pan have agreed that Pan finds the 4 nuggets of gold and the 2 diamonds. Gohan went to buy the 15 pieces of leather.

Pan sighed. This was gonna take forever. Pan went down to the land below. She landed on a farm. Pan decided to ask people where some gold mines were.

"Um, excuse me, sir?" Pan started at a farmer. The farmer looked down to see a teenage girl. He smiled real big at her and said, "Yes?"

Pan was relieved that that this man was friendly. "Is there any gold mines around here?" She asked.

Suddenly, the farmer exploded with laughter. "Do you think you can survive the "_Golden Trap_"?" The farmer laughed. "What's the "_Golden Trap"_?" Pan frowned from being laughed at.

The farmer wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. "The "_Golden Trap"_ is a gold mine, one of the best in the world. But sadly, a few years ago, our ruler, King Knickers-" The farmer was interrupted by Pan's laughter. "K-king K-knickers?"

"Please, young girl, stop laughing. I know the name is a bit silly, but the King ordered us to never laugh at his name, or we would be sentenced to death." The farmer explained. Pan had a few more snickers before she stopped laughing. "Sorry, please go on." Pan said.

"King Knickers," The farmer continued, "put traps all around the gold mine. Only he can go in those gold mines. He's a selfish and greedy man."

"Can you please point where the "_Golden Trap_" is?" Pan said, ignoring the farmer's warnings. "Why do you even need gold?" The farmer asked.

"Do you know anything about love potions?" Pan sighed. "Love potions? No, but just go on." The farmer answered.

"Well, my mother was given love potion by an old high school student she used to hang out with. My father and I want to revive her by making a cure, here are the ingredients." She handed him the paper with the ingredients.

"Wow, these sure are expensive." The farmer said, handing the paper back to Pan. "Now can you show me where the "_Golden Trap"_ is?"

The farmer sighed and pointed his finger east. "It's just one mile from here." Pan thanked him and went running towards the gold mine.

_~Capsule Corp. ~_

"Thank you for showing me that store, Bulma." Gohan said. Bulma had called him to about this great leather shop she had found. "No problem, Gohan. Now, go to that store." Bulma exclaimed as she handed him a piece of paper with letter on it.

"Remember, lie to get them to give you leather." Bulma winked. Gohan hated to lie, but he really wanted to have his wife back.

"Um, hello, I'm here to buy some leather for Capsule Corp." Gohan lied. The men who ran the place gave Gohan a strange look. "How do we know you're not lying to get free leather?" One of the men boomed.

"Here's a letter from Bulma Briefs." Gohan answered casually. He handed them the letter. "Very well then, how many pieces of leather does she need?" The men said in unison. "Fifteen,"

The men got the fifteen pieces of leather and handed it to Gohan. Gohan thanked them and flew to Capsule Corp.

"Pan, are you there?" Gohan asked his walkie-talkie. "_Yup, I'm about to get the gold." _Pan's voice answered.

Pan was currently in the gold mine, looking for good gold nuggets. She easily destroyed the traps and beaten the guards. She had only one gold nugget in her arms. "Come on; come on, where the hell are those gold nuggets?" Pan hissed.

Finally, she found a pile of gold nuggets. She grabbed a few handfuls and got out of the mine. She didn't fly back to Mount Paozu; instead she went to the farm.

"Thanks for helping me." Pan said as she handed the farmer some gold. His eyes widened. Before he could say anything, Pan flew away. "You're welcome!"

"I got the 4 nuggets!" Pan exclaimed. "All we need are the diamonds!" Gohan carefully put the leather and the gold in a container and put it in his pocket.

"Let's get those diamonds!" Gohan and Pan shouted as they flew away into the distance.

_**Yay, I'm done! Will the 2 find the diamonds in time? Find out in the next chapter of The Stealing Game! Please review!**_

_**xAnimeLoverx3**_


	7. Ending of Round 2

_**I know what you guys are thinking, "OH MY GOD, THIS BASTARD FINALLY UPDATED!" I still can't believe it's been about two months since I last updated :|. Enough about me, let's start the story!**_

"So where can find diamonds?" Pan asked. Gohan kept thinking. He remembered studying diamonds when he was younger. His head instantly got a light bulb. Gohan looked glum.

"I think you should go home, Pan. Finding diamonds is going to be very dangerous." Gohan remarked. Pan frowned. "I'm NOT little!" She shouted.

"Here we go again…" Gohan thought. "C'mon, Pan! Diamonds are usually found on the mantle." (The mantle is one of the crusts underneath the earth).

"Fine then, find the ugly diamonds yourself." Pan pouted, beginning to fly away. Gohan sighed. He hated when his daughter did this kind of stuff.

"Okay, fine, you can come. Just be careful, please." Gohan said. Pan turned around and hugged her father.

"Dad, where's the place to find diamonds?" Pan asked her father as he continued to fly in a certain direction. Gohan ignored her and kept looking around in search of something.

_~About an hour later~_

"We're here." Gohan said, landing. Pan followed. "Why are we in the United States?" Pan questioned her father as they walked around. "Arkansas." was Gohan's only response.

"What does Arkansas have to do with anything?" Pan continued to ask questions. Gohan sighed. He should've left Pan at Mount Paozu. "Arkansas is awesome with diamonds." Gohan replied patiently.

"Oh, okay." Pan said. "_Ugh, finally_," Gohan thought with relief. As much as he loved his daughter, she sure did talk a lot.

"Soooo... what do we do?" Pan asked. "We get destructive." Gohan said with a smirk.

He grabbed Pan and went up to the sky. He instructed her to do ki blasts until their holes were in the mantle.

"We did it!" Pan cheered happily. Their holes were huge and were really deep. Gohan smiled along with his daughter.

"Just stay here while I get in, okay?" Gohan stated to Pan as he went down the hole.

_~About 30 minutes later~_

"Dad, this is your seventieth try, you're never gonna make it!" Pan exclaimed as she put Vaseline on her father's burns. "Just let me try a different strategy." Gohan insisted as he thought of a good way to get the damn diamonds.

"I'm so stupid!" Gohan shouted suddenly, making Pan Jump into the air. "All I need to do is to make an energy force field and it will possibly protect me from the heat." Gohan explained as he went down to the hole he and his daughter created.

He was right. Gohan got two handfuls of diamonds. "We're rich!" Pan cheered. "No, Pan, we're no rich." Gohan weirdly replied.

"But…" Pan started, but she was interrupted. "All we need is the two diamonds." Gohan said as he handed Pan _four_ diamonds and threw the rest in the hole.

Pan was silent. "Why two more diamonds?" Pan whispered to herself.

_~Capsule Corp. ~_

"Wow, Gohan, you actually found all of the ingredients!" Bulma exclaimed. She noticed the extra diamonds in Gohan's hands. "Gohan, you just needed two diamonds." Bulma explained.

Gohan smiled. "These are for you." Bulma gasped. "You didn't have to—'' Gohan and Pan were already gone, with the two diamonds in her hand.

_~Mount Paozu~_

"I've been meaning to ask you this, daddy." Pan said. "How do we make the cure? We can't just jam the stuff down mom's throat."

Gohan laughed at the statement. "We're going to melt them all together and make her drink it." He answered as he went inside his house.

"First, the leather," Gohan informed as he dropped the pieces into the small pot he was using, "then, the gold, and the diamonds!" He exclaimed as he put the rest into the pot.

Pan was watching in amusement as the ingredients melted inside of the pot. The liquid was white-ish pink for a moment, then turned a brilliant scarlet.

"Pan, can you hand me a glass bottle?" Gohan said suddenly. Pan nodded quickly and ran to the recycling bin.

_~About a few minutes later~_

"I just noticed something daddy," Pan started, "where's mom?" "She's taking a walk, that's what I heard." Gohan said rather sadly.

"Dad, she's at Sharpner's house!" Pan shrieked. Gohan grabbed the bottle, ran out the door and flew away in anger.

Pan's anger also began to build up. "I HATE BEING LEFT BEHIND!" She screamed as she flew after her father.

_~Sharpner's Apartment~_

Videl giggled as she and Sharpner watched a comedy movie. Sharpner just smirked with pleasure of the thought of Videl leaving Gohan.

The door burst open. Videl jumped and then screamed. "Videl, you have to drink this!" Gohan shouted as he entered the apartment.

"Excuse me, Gohan, but I don't love your damn nerdyness anymore!" Videl shouted back. She held Sharpner's hand hard. "I love Sharpner!"

"No you don't." said a voice from the door. Pan appeared with tears in her eyes.

"Mom, you only love him because he gave you love potion!" Pan screamed as she tackled Sharpner. Videl screamed again.

"You… stay… away… from… my… mother!" Pan yelled as she punched Sharpner's face between every word.

With Sharpner in under Pan's supervision, Gohan was able to get Videl's hands and held her on the floor.

"Someone call the police!" Videl shrieked. When Videl opened her mouth to shriek something else, Gohan dumped the whole bottle of the cure into her mouth.

Pan stopped punching Sharpner to see her mother back. Videl blinked and said, "What's going on her here?"

Pan exploded with happiness. "Mom, you're back!" She shouted with joy as she tackled Videl for a hug.

"God dammit, you guys cured her?" Sharpner roared. "Put your hands up in the air!" a voice shouted from the door.

Everyone turned and saw the police. "Excuse me, sir," another police officer began, "cured the young woman from what?"

Gohan was about to speak when Pan remembered that love potion was illegal. "Love potion," Pan hollered out. "That man gave my mother love potion!"

"Love potion, huh? Chief, isn't that illegal here?" The police officer asked. "Yes, it is. Sharpner _, (His last name is never revealed in Dragon Ball) you are under arrest for making illegal love potion! Arrest him!" He ordered his men as they ran into the room.

_~Mount Paozu~_

"Oh my, that wrinkle remover was a love potion?" Videl asked. Pan and Gohan nodded. "And I had sex with Sharpner?" They nodded again. "EW!" shrieked Videl. It was silent for a while.

"All we know is," Pan said, "Sharpner's gone now, and we can just relax and not worry anymore."

_**Thank the lord; I'm finished with this chapter! Now I**_ _**can relax for a while! Will Sharpner come back? Of course he will, but when and where? Next time on the Stealing Game! Please review!**_

_**xAnimeLoverx3**_


	8. Last Round and Chapter

_**Fuck, it's been 2 months! Time for the last chapter of the Stealing Game! Thank you to all of the people who enjoyed this crappy story. Let the last chapter begin!**_

Videl sat there, on the toilet, waiting. It's been two weeks ever since Sharpner got arrested. She kept looking the kitchen timer on the sink. She also kept looking at an object in the sink. In there, was a pregnancy test.

Videl let out a small yelp when the timer went off. She slowly picked herself up from the toilet and turned off the timer. She looked into the sink and picked up the pregnancy test. She slowly began to… smile.

"Pan, Pan, I'm not pregnant!" Videl cried out in excitement. Pan came running into the bathroom. Videl gave her the test. "_Yes! Take that, Sharpner!_" Pan thought.

After a few minutes of celebrating, Videl remembered something. "Oh my god, no, I totally forgot!" Videl shrieked as she ran out of the bathroom and began to change into her clothing.

"What, what is it mom?" Pan called to Videl worriedly. "My dress for Bulma's party, the party is in two days!" Videl called back. Pan quickly went to her room to also get changed.

_~West City Prison~_

Sharpner growled impatiently in his prison cell. He was sentenced a half lifetime in prison. His partner, who was a girl, was thinking of ways to get out of the hell hole.

"How long is it going to take for your stupid head to get a plan already, Cassandra?" Sharpner asked her rudely (Sorry to all of the nice Cassandras). Cassandra scowled angrily.

"Leave me alone, Sharpner. Not my fuckin' fault that your crush doesn't like you and is married." Cassandra retorted, tossing a section of her light brown hair out of her face.

"Wait," Sharpner said, completely ignoring Cassandra's statement. "I think I have an idea. You know some good martial arts right?" Cassandra raised her eyebrow, slowly nodding.

_~The Dress store or whatever~_

"Do you think I look good in this dress, Pan?" Videl asked her daughter as she came out of the dressing room. Videl was wearing a long-sleeved, tight V-neck dress that went half way down the upper part of her leg.

"It looks gorgeous on you, mom." Pan answered in sincere awe. Videl smiled as she went back into the dressing room to take it off.

As Videl set the dress on the counter, she looked rather worried. Pan looked at her mother, with a smile on her face, but it disappeared when she saw her face.

"What's wrong, mom?" Pan questioned her. "I'm just worried about Sharpner." Videl replied. Pan's eyes widened.

"B-but, he tried to take you away from daddy!" Pan cried. The cashier put her finger in front of her lips, trying to get Pan to quiet down. "Not like that, Pan." Videl said. "I mean that I'm worried he might get out of jail."

"Oh, mom," Pan laughed. "He's in West City jail! The most protected jail on Earth!" Pan exclaimed, making the cashier putting her finger on her lips again.

"Yeah… I guess you're right." Videl sighed, getting her wallet out of her bag. The cashier took her money and handed Videl a plastic bag with the dress in it.

_~Two days later: Mount Paozu, 5:30~_

"Calm down, mom! The party starts in one hour and 30 minutes!" Pan shouted at her mother, who was running everywhere around the house.

"Is your father out of the shower?" Videl shouted back. "Yes, so go in already!" Pan growled. Videl ran into her room, took her straightener, make-up and dress and ran into the bathroom. Gohan came out, wearing only his boxers.

"Puts some pants at least, dad!" Pan said in disgust. Gohan quickly got his black dress pants and put them on. "Your mother's in a hurry, huh?" Gohan chuckled nervously. Pan rolled her eyes in agreement as she left the room.

_~One hour later~_

Pan was putting on the nice dress her mother bought her the day Videl's reunion with Erasa and Sharpner. "_I just HAD to make mom go shopping with me that day._" Pan thought with guilt. Pan heard someone knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in!" Pan said. The door opened and Videl came in. "Pan, I decided to put some make-up on you. You'll look so much prettier!" Videl announced. Pan quickly shook her head.

"C'mon, Pan! You're fourteen and you never worn make-up!" Videl cried. "Ugh, okay, fine." Pan sighed in annoyance. "Don't make it heavy though, okay?"

_~Ten minutes later~_

"… And… with finishing touches… done!" Videl took a step back to look at her work. "Oh, Pan! You look gorgeous!" Videl squealed as she handed Pan a mirror.

Pan observed her face for about a minute. She did look beautiful. Pan gave her mother a smile. "Thanks, mom, it does look good." Pan admitted.

"Well, it's time to go." Videl said as she pulled the zipper on Pan's dress up. Pan put on her red flats and went towards the car.

_~About fifteen minutes later: Capsule Corp. ~_

"Bulma said she would have a reserved parking space for us." Videl informed Gohan, pointing at a reserved parking spot. Gohan parked the car.

"Why is Bulma having this party, mom?" Pan asked her mother as they got out of the car. "The party celebrates the 60th anniversary of Capsule Corp." Videl explained. (A/N: I suppose 60 years, but I'm not really sure).

The front doors were accompanied by buff, armed security guards with clipboards. "Names, please," One of the guards said. "I'm positive we're in V.I.P. section, we're the Son family." Gohan answered.

"You're on the list, come on in." The guard welcomed them as he opened the door. "Oh, hey you guys!" Bulma greeted them. Pan looked at Bulma. She looked pretty good for someone her age.

Bulma was wearing pink tank top with black polka dots, a black knee-low skirt with pink polka dots and pink high heels. Pan hoped she could look like Bulma when she was older.

_~About two hours into the party: 9:00~_

"A toast," Bulma exclaimed as she raised her shot, "to 60 years of success!" Everybody cheered as they took a drink of their shots. Pan had champagne in hers.

Suddenly, all of the electricity was turned off. A whole lot of women screamed. Men raised their eyebrows. Pan turned around to hug her mother, due to the fact Pan was terrified of darkness.

The lights turned back on and Pan let go of the person she was hugging. "Oh, I'm sorry Bulma." Pan apologized when she realized she hugged Bulma, not her mother. "Wait," Gohan shouted, "where's Videl?"

Everybody turned around and looked, but Videl was nowhere in sight. Then they heard muffled screaming. "That was near the storage room!" Someone hollered out. Gohan and Pan ran as fast as they can to the storage room.

_~The Storage Room~_

"You thought that was last time you were going to see me?" Sharpner snarled as punched Videl's face as hard as he can. Cassandra put Videl in a full nelson.

"How did you go past the guards and escape West City Jail? It's the most protected jail on Earth!" Videl demanded. "You want to know, huh?" Sharpner smirked. "Cassie, lock the door."

Cassandra growled at the nickname, but she followed his order and locked the door. "It's locked." She said. "_This Cassandra sounds like the dolls controlled by the Shadaloo in Street Fighter._" Videl thought. (A/N: I recently got Alpha 3, a game I had when I was really little)

"I will tell you the story of the jail breaking. It was quite fun actually. Here's how it happened…"

_~Flashback~_

"… _And that's the plan." Sharpner whispered to Cassandra. Cassandra smirked in satisfaction and nodded. "Filthy craps, it's time for lunch!" A prison guard snarled at the prisoners as he pressed a button. One by one, each prison cell open automatically._

"_Here you go." The lunch lady said as she gave them something that looked like uncooked hamburger meat. Sharpner and Cassandra sat down and began to think of ways to get into the kitchen. _

"_Can't we just go in?" Cassandra said. "Hmm, I never thought of that, but what if we get caught?" Sharpner asked. "Duh, we can just beat those weaklings." Cassandra answered. _

"_Let's just do this; I want to get the fuck out of this shit prison." Cassandra hissed. They made their way into the kitchen. "Excuse me, what are you two doing?" A male cook asked them when they came into the kitchen._

"_Nothin'," Cassandra smirked as she butterfly kicked him. He was instantly knocked out. "Let's go!" Cassandra shouted as she punched a window, making the glass shatter. She jumped out, Sharpner following._

_~Later: Capsule Corp. parking lot~_

"_That was easier than I thought. Why are we at Capsule Corp.?" Cassandra stated as she hid behind a fancy sliver Bentley car. "Hn, I should steal this car." She added, patting the trunk._

"_Shut up!" Sharpner hissed. "I could tell Videl must be in that party. Gohan was good friends with Bulma Brief. We need to sneak in there." Cassandra licked her lips. There were guards, which meant more fighting._

"_Wait, we can't go like this." Cassandra said as she pointed to their prison outfits. "Hmm… look, there are rich people over there, let's steal their clothes." Sharpner pointed out._

_~A few minutes later~_

"_This sorta looks good on me." Cassandra smiled slightly. She was wearing a white strapless dress with a silver leather jacket. She wore sliver flats and one _Tiffany_ bracelet on each arm. Sharpner wore a black tuxedo. _

"_Let's do this." Cassandra said as she took a gold brush from the sliver purse she stole and brushed her hair. She took some lip gloss and ran it across her lips. She put some make-up powder on her cheeks. Cassandra took an eyeliner pencil and put on her eyes._

"_Cassandra Nelson and Sharpner Pencil," Cassandra politely answered when the guard asked for their names. The guard/usher looked at the papers on the clipboard. "Nope, can't let you enter, your names are not on the list. And besides, I think I heard criminals with the same names…"_

_The guard's eyes widened as he realized the truth. He took out his gun, but both Cassandra and Sharpner punched his face, knocking him out. The other guard took his gun and aimed for Cassandra. _

_The gun began to shoot, but Cassandra blocked every one. She jumped into the air and kicked him Chun-Li style. _

"_Let's go and do this fast. I want to steal that Bentley car." Cassandra growled as she kicked the door open and walked in. "I thought you were kidding." Sharpner grumbled as he followed. _

_~End of flashback~_

"… And there you go." Sharpner finished. Cassandra had just finished tying up Videl in a thick rope. She also gave her the liquid Sharpner gave Pan (Chapter 2).

"Videl," Gohan's voice shouted. "Hm, just shut up and they won't hear us." Sharpner hissed, but Videl didn't listen. "Gohan, Pan, I'm in here!" Videl screamed.

"Shut up!" Cassandra snarled as she kicked Videl's stomach. "I'm not goin' to that hell hole of a jail again!" Videl didn't care though, she continued to scream.

"The storage room, I'm in the storage room!" Videl continued to shriek. "That's it!" Cassandra growled as she punched Videl's face, stomach and chest. Videl was instantly knocked out.

_~Gohan and Pan~_

"I still don't feel mom's ki anymore!" Pan exclaimed to Gohan worriedly. "Videl yelled out that she was in the storage room!" Gohan yelled as he tried to open the storage room's metal door. "It's locked." Gohan sighed. He took a step back. He did a simple ki blast, but it didn't do anything.

"Masenko... HA!" Gohan yelled out. The ki blast hit the door and made it collapse. Sharpner glared at Gohan as he and Pan entered the room. Cassandra stood in front of Videl's unconscious body.

"Where's my wife?" Gohan growled. Pan looked at Cassandra, than Sharpner. "I thought I told you already..." Pan began as her fist clenched, her teeth bared and white aura surrounded her.

"... STAY AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!" Pan screamed as she jumped into the air and kicked Sharpner in the face. She fell on his stomach and began to punch him furiously.

Gohan and Cassandra watched in amazement as Pan was beating the living crap out of Sharpner. Cassandra took this chance to attack Gohan. She gathered her energy into her fist and punched Gohan's back hard.

Gohan stumbled forward a bit, surprised. Gohan punched Cassandra back in the stomach. She grabbed her stomach with both hands and began to cough up blood.

"Go-Gohan, is t-that you?" Videl's faint voice said as she saw Cassandra collapse. Videl picked herself up and hugged Gohan. "Wait, where's Pan?" Videl asked worriedly. Gohan pointed to Pan behind him, who was still punching Sharpner.

Videl took off her white high heels and ran out the door. "Videl, where are you going?" Gohan shouted as he ran after her. Pan stopped punching the unconscious Sharpner and followed her parents.

"Bulma!" Videl screamed out when she made it to the main hallway. "Get your phone out and call the police!" Bulma immediately did what she was told and dialed 911.

Suddenly, the lights turned off again. Pan stopped running and hugged Gohan the moment the lights turned off. Suddenly, a gunshot and a woman screaming in pain were heard. So was a phone hitting the floor.

"Bulma, Videl!" Gohan shouted out when the lights turned back on. On the floor was Bulma, who was clutching her upper bloody arm, crying out in pain. Pan and several others ran to Bulma to check if her wound wasn't too severe.

"_Let me go!_" Gohan and Pan instantly turned around and saw Sharpner grabbing Videl's waist and had a gun pointed to her head. "If any of you even _move_ an _inch_ closer, this slut is a goner." Sharpner threatened.

"What do you want from us?" Gohan shouted. "_Revenge_, you took away my future girlfriend… and wife_!" _Sharpner snarled.

"_Kamehameha!"_ Someone shouted. The huge ki blast headed towards Sharpner. He dodged it, missing it by inches. Pan growled as she got rid of her stance.

"You little _bitch_!" Sharpner screamed as he pointed the gun at Pan and pulled the trigger. Pan sighed, knowing that she couldn't move. She used up all of her energy on her Kamehameha.

Pan closed her eyes as the bullet hit her, straight in the middle of her chest. She had tears escape her eyes as she fell to the ground.

Videl and Gohan watched in horror. Videl felt helpless and angry, while Gohan just felt angered. Videl bit Sharpner so hard that he instantly let go of her, while grunting out in pain. She ran to Pan and tore a piece of her dress. She used it to try to stop the bleeding.

Gohan charged a ki blast and threw it at Sharpner with so much force. The ki blast was so fast that when it hit Sharpner, it went right through his chest.

Sharpner's eye's widened he hit the floor. "Y-you…. fucking… son… of… a…" His last words were.

"It's the police!" a man shouted. Everybody turned to the entrance and sure enough, there was a police officer. "Please tell us that you brought an ambulance!" Someone hollered out.

"Bring the paramedics in!" The police man ordered. One by one, paramedics came into the room. A lot of them went to Bulma first. Bulma, Pan and Sharpner were carried to the vans.

_~A three days later~_

"How are you feeling, Pan?" Videl asked her daughter. "The doctors said you come home today."

"I feel fine, I guess." Pan answered. "How's Bulma?" "She's fine, the bullet barely missed the bone, but it hit her muscle. But like I said, she's fine." Videl explained.

"How's Sharpner?" Pan grumbled. "He died when he came here. Your Dad's ki blast went through his chest, also through his heart." Pan said nothing.

"Well, I guess no more drama, right?" Pan said. "No more drama." Videl smiled. Pan smiled back.

"Let's go home, mom."

_**AWWWW, my last chapter: done! It was fun I guess, but now time to focus on "Love Lasts Forever" and "Curiosity"! Please review!**_

_**xAnimeLoverx3**_

_**(P.S.: Thanks to MRMenaMRM, Mistress of Butterflies, Chocolate strawberies, IAmASaiyanGirlWarrior13,**_ _**PanFan101,**_ _**Writer of Angelus, Son Chia, Godan and ss4jet for all of the reviews you've given me. It was all appreciated.) :)**_


End file.
